How To Be Brave High
by The Girl With 4 Fears
Summary: Tris and Four in High School. I know that there are a lot of these, it's okay if you don't want to read it :) If you have read my stories, or like Four and Tris high school stories, or this just seams interesting to you, please read. I don't know what else to name the school :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hello 10's!**

**Being the stubborn person I am, I decided to write another story**

**Since you already know how to read, I won't tell you the title, so just stop reading this and read the freaking fan fic**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent and I will never say this again**

**I thought I told you to stop reading this. : P**

_My name is Tris Prior, I am 17 years old and turning 18 on June 4__th__. This is my first year at Illinois Independent School District. I transferred here from Dyett High school. The only people there were either jocks who only care about football and Drama Queens._

_Illinois ISD is divided into 5 schools, Fearless, Selfless, Intelligent, Kind, and Honesty High._

_I have a brother who goes to Chicago Technology Academy. (He already graduated)You can call him a nerd, he really is. He's name is Caleb. Their school has a strict blue clothes uniform code. That school is for the tech-o ones. _

_I took the test, and my result was Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. So my chosen faction was Dauntless, so I will go to Fearless High. Abnegation was smaller than my Dauntless result, and Erudite was the smallest of my results, so either way, my chosen faction was Dauntless._

_Dauntless was the brave faction, also the most fit. They mostly concentrate on getting you fit, strong, and of course, brave. We are supposed to wear black, but since we are seniors, we can wear any color we basically want._

_So now facts about myself._

_My favorite colors are Black, Grey and Blue. Also the colors are of my test results factions, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. My favorite songs are Explosions, Hanging On, Beating Heart, Burn, and Dead in The Water by Ellie Goulding. Also, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, David Guetta's Titanium, I'm coming Home by the iCarly cast (It doesn't mean I like iCarly) Hero by Skillet, Astronaut by Simple Plan, and Fight for You by Pia Mia feat. Chance the Rapper. _

I close Microsoft word, ant title it _**Day before High School**_, and sit back in my chair, thinking of tomorrow, new school, maybe new friends, and maybe I can find a training center around here.

"Tris, come down and eat dinner!" my mother calls from down below.

"Coming mom!" I yell, I close my laptop, and go downstairs, which feels like nothing since I work out, but the stirs are long, like really long.

My mom is a fashion designer of American Factions. She got the idea of the high schools here, and made a fashion line about it, we basically became kind of rich. My dad is the director of many Great movies. Almost all the movies he directs comes out as one of the best movies of the year. So in other words, my family is pretty successful. My brother invented these things that when you touch them, they instantly tell what faction you are, based on your brain structure or something, so another member of the family is successful.

Everyone seems to know where they belong, except for me.

My mom is also the authors of these amazing bestselling cookbooks, so there's another place where money comes from. Looks like today, from the smell of it, she made her world-famous Chicken Casserole with meat tenderloins and a lot of other really good stuff that makes it smell really good, I would probably make your mouth water.

I then go to my room, and then do the normal stuff you do before bed, take a shower, brush my teeth, etc.

I lay down on my bed, and put Fight for you, and fall asleep, thinking of tomorrow.

**So what do you think?**

**Review please. Hey I got a polyvore!**

**Go to my profile and click on the link that says, Polyvore and there you will see my only 1 piece of art.**

**It will be used for you guys to get an idea of what I'm writing. **

**Rate and Review.**

**And may the cake be with you :)**

**BYE!**


	2. Now Or Never

**WASSUP BEOTHES!**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**What's up 10's!**

**David: Just cut to the chase**

**ME: F U! YOU ARE THE REASON MY LIFE WAS RUINED!**

**David: I have no idea what you are talking about**

***me: pulls out gun and shoots him multiple times***

**Me; Merry Christmas you filthy animal**

***more shooting***

**Me: And a Happy New Year**

**TO THE STORY!**

_Explosions_

_On the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and_

_You loved_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

Mornings.

They suck.

7:30 Schools starts in an hour.

WHY?!

I get off my comfortable bed I look around.

We just unpacked two days ago, and I have to say, my room looks pretty cool.

I have a starry wall, a bed, a circular chair thingy, a desk, a TFiOS poster thing, a thing that says to the moon and back, a starry clock, string lights, and two black pillows with a moon on them in my room. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm obsessed with stars. I go over to my laptop (that says Let It Be with 4 birds flying on top. Those four birds represent my family, my mom da, Caleb, and my twin sis, Shai (Shailene)), which is on my desk and turn off my alarm, then I put break free by Arianna Grande. That song is pretty cool if you ask me, and then I get dressed. I really like stars if you haven't noticed.

I put on a black T-Shirt, grey pants, my combat boots, and my favorite bracelet.

I then go to the bathroom to comb my messy pixie cut. Since there are two of us, I decided to cut my hair really short, a pixie cut. Shai is the kind, and adorable one. She came out a divergent like me, but her aptitude was for Dauntless and Amity, very weird, right?

I then try to hide my tattoo as best as I can. I have three ravens on my collar bone. One for my mom, one for my sis, and one for my best friend in the whole wide world, Tobias. But he moved away and that's a sad story and another story.

I go down to my sis's room. She is the flowery type one. She chose amity in her choosing day. I open her door to see what's happening. She's on her bed on her computer, doing hell knows what.

"Shai come on lets go," I say to her.

She's wearing a yellow t-Shirt, blue jeans, red converse, our signature leather jacket, her signature bracelet, some EOS(because her lips look really glossy), and her hair down.

"Coming," she shuts down her laptop and runs out the door past me.

"Sorry," she yells.

I shake my head smiling.

I go down and grab a handful of blackberries while Shailene grabs an apple.

"Bye mom", we both yell as we exit the house.

We hop in our little silver convertible, and drive to school.

We fight for two minutes straight to see who drove to school. I won, since I'm the oldest by like 5 seconds. Shai gets to drive from school.

Like 3 minutes later, we arrive to the school. By the looks of it, it's divided into 6 sections, central, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, and Amity.

I park the car in the farthest corner possible. We might look normal, but someone might recognize me from the Fault in Our stars, and Shai from The Spectacular Now.

We put on our glasses, and hope for the best as we walk towards the school.

It's now or never

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**School is a bitch and so is homework: P**

**I HATE SCHOOL DRAMA!**

**So I hope I don't disturb you with my school drama story…**

**So Peter from my authors note has always liked me (literally). So he asked me out. I said yes out of sympathy. I broke up with him the next day not being able to live with myself. Now he's flirting with me my telling the teacher and the whole class things about him that he would love to tell me (I have studied boys before, bear with me) and I hate him!**

**I am very pissed off, so please also bear with me when I don't update.**

**Thank you!**

**~Ela :)**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Outfits on my Polyvore :)**

**Link in profile :)**


	3. Those Dark Blue Eyes

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**I'm HIPPER! (THE SUGAR ONE)**

**I FEEL LIKE WRITING IN ALL CAPS OKAY?**

**Life is good.**

**I have to tell you guys something:**

**This guy in my class, the jock, I call him joey,(Yes, the kangaroo) I actually call all the boys Robert, I have this weird feeling in my gut that he reads minds, because I watch Bart Baker on YouTube(check him out, he is AWESOME!) and I think about his songs a lot. So I was thinking about the blurred lines Parody, and he was standing right behind me, and I heard him laugh. I am freaked out! Had this ever happened to you guys? I NEED ANSWERS! Have I told you that I am freaked out?!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

We enter the main building, and look for the office.

"Hi," says a cheery voice behind us.

_God biscuits_

"I'm Bliss, can I help you?"

(I'm not going to bother with her description)

"Yes, um, my sister and I would like to know where the office is," Shai says with a cherry voice. God she annoys me sometimes.

"Well, it is right behind you."

We both whip our heads around, and there it is. _Wow_

"Thank You Bliss," says Shai.

""You're welcome. Not to be disrespectful, but I never got your names."

"Oh I'm Shailene, most people call me Shai, and this is my sister Tris."

"Hello, and goodbye." She says waving, and she turns around and finally leaves.

"Come on," I say grabbing Shai's wrist. "We have 10 minutes to class," I say and drag her to the office.

We get there and I say," Hi my name is Beatrice and this is Shailene Prior and we need to get to class, so can we get our schedules please?" I say to the lady at the front desk.

"Uh yes. I'm Tori and both of your art teachers and here are your papers."

I quickly read my schedule and here it is:

Beatrice (Tris) Prior

P1- Homeroom- Mr. Amar 8:00- 9:45

P2- Science- Ms. Mathews 9:50- 10:35

P3- Calculus Mr. Kang 10:40-11:25

P4- Free Period\Lunch 11:30-12:15

P5-(Tuesday) Music- Ms. Reyes 12:20-1:05

(Thursday) Art Tori

P6- P.E Coach Max 12:20-1:05

(Mon, Wed, Fri)

P7- Seniors have the rest of the day as a free period. They are not allowed to leave school campus at this time.

A pretty cool schedule if you ask me.

I say bye to Shai as I run to the very last building. Not a problem to me weirdly.

I get there in time to get to save a seat, just enough as I enter the class and sit down, the bell rings.

I'm sitting next to a mocha skinned girl. She entered with the huge mob of students that entered just before us.

"Is it just me, or are they trying to kill us?" she says to me.

"I don't know." I say.

"I'm Christina," she says.

"Tris,"I say.

"Alright class," says a man entering the room." He wears a T-Shirt, pants, and tennis shoes like the rest of us.

"I'm Mr. Amar, but you will call me Amar. Since it's the first day of class you can do anything you want. Begin," he says.

I turn to the girl next to me, and we start talking.

Class ends and a particular boy with blue eyes passes right pass me. All I can think of as I leave the hallway is of those Dark Blue Eyes.

**YAY! CHAPTER 3!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and fyi, I HAVE NO SCHOOL TOMORROW OR FRIDAY!**

**BOO YEAH INITIATES!**

**So I am VERY free :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IF TOU HAVEN'T!**

**And may the cake be with you :)**

**~Ela**


	4. Getting Ready?

**Hello guys**

**I am SO sorry that I have not written :( **

**Please forgive me :(**

**I am just going through a hard time**

**One of my friends opened by eyes about something**

**And I am just beyond shock**

**Please forgive me**

**I will try to update at least 1 every 2 weeks**

**It that okay?**

**Hope it is…**

**Here goes nothing….**

The rest of my day was okay.

I made friends with Christina and her group

And now she basically drags me everywhere sadly….

(**1****st**** time…. SHAI'S P.O.V)**

**Shai's P.O.V**

After walking out of homeroom with Ms. Reyes,

While checking my schedule to see what is next.

I bump into him

And all my things drop out of my arms

"Oh sorry," I say as I look up, and he's looking straight at me.

Midnight black hair

Celery green eyes.

But wearing black.

"Um… Sorry." He says, and walks away.

All I think of for that day, is those green eyes.

I meet Tris at the parking lot by her car.

"Hey sis!" I call out to her.

She rolls her eyes and smiles.

Judging by the look on her face, she had a good day.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for you for like 15 minutes!"

"Sorry, I was just talking with Ms. Reyes."

"Fine, just please get in the car." She says.

We drive home in silence.

We get home and as always, it's empty.

"I'm going to a party with some friends", she calls out as she goes up the stairs to her room. "Wanna come?"

"Since when do you go to parties," I ask her with a smile.

"Since I made friends with this girl in my class, who knows some dudes, who throw the greatest parties in the school. And they are having a back to school party." She says like she's speaking of the weather.

I instantly remember those green eyes.

"Um… Sure?"

"Cool."

"It's at 6, so we have like 2 hours, 'kay?"

"'kay!"

**Tris P.O.V**

I close my door and slump back into my wall

What am I going to do?

All I can think about is those piercing blue eyes.

Oh those blue eyes.

What am I gonna do?

I take out my phone and dial the number I never thought I would need to dial on the first day.

"Hello."

"Hello? Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm going to a party and I, um need your help."

"Oh, sure!"

"Can I also invite another friend to help you? She knows fashion like a fat guy knows junk food. I just want to make a good impression."

"Of, course. And let me ask Beatrice, I this because of a boy?"

"N. N. No." I stutter.

"Okay, I will be over in 30 minutes."

"Okay."

"Bye."

And she hangs up.

Now I dial Christina.

She is sadly going to find out the truth about me.

She told me her parents are Candor and that they taught her to spot lies.

Either way, she is going to have to find out sooner or later.

I call her and she eagerly says yes."

Christina arrives 10 minutes later, carrying her stuff.

"Hey, what's up? And AWESOME house."

"Thank you, I say with a smile."

"Shai, come down. There's someone I want you to meet!" I yell.

"Coming!"

She comes down.

"HI! I'm Shailene, Tris's twin sister." She says with her signature sweet smile.

" . I'm Cristina." And Christina awkwardly waves.

"Okay, so where do we start?"

**Sorry this is a short chapter.**

**I just wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Check my polyvore for updates.**

**Link in my profile. :) **

**THANK YOU 10'S!**


End file.
